Un Destino Confuso
by Nayhe' Midori
Summary: ...Por casualidades de la vida se llegan a conocer, tiempo después se reencuentran y se enteran que deben casarse, para después saber que algo antes de su matrimonio ya los unía... — Universo Alterno — S&S E&T — Re-edición
1. Prólogo: Casamiento

**Disclaimer:** CCS y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen. Estos pertenecen a Clamp.

**...**

**Summary:** Por casualidades de la vida se llegan a conocer, tiempo después se reencuentran y se enteran que deben casarse, para después saber que algo antes de su matrimonio ya los unía…

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**- Un Destino Confuso –**

— **Prólogo: "Casamiento" —**

**...**

* * *

><p>«<em><strong>E<strong>__l día que me case, será con la persona que ame, y la que me quiera igual a mi…_»

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

A pesar de cómo fue su vida, tan solitaria hasta hace un tiempo, siempre se imaginó cómo sería el día que se casara. Ese día tendría que ser el que más recordaría por toda su vida, pues lo había estado esperando por tanto tiempo.

_**"Hoy nos hemos reunidos para que Dios garantice su amor con su sello, ante su pueblo…"**_

Uniría su vida al hombre que amaba, para así formar una familia, una verdadera, la que ella tanto deseaba tener, y poder así estar juntos lo que les restaba de vida.

Ese día se esmeraría en su arreglo: Usaría un hermoso vestido y tendría un lindo peinado. Sus invitados, amigos y familiares de ambos, los felicitarían y desearían suerte en su próxima vida matrimonial.

Sin embargo…

_**"…y… ¿vinieron a contraer su matrimonio libre y voluntariamente?..."**_

…nada sería como ella imaginó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"¿… recibes a esta mujer como tu esposa, y prometes serle fiel en la alegría y la tristeza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?..."**_

Ella no lo amaba. Él tampoco a ella. ¿Se conocían? Sí. ¿Eran amigos? No. Su relación era ser simples conocidos que apenas y se veían, pero ahora serían más que eso.

Ambos se veían obligados a casarse por sus padres pues ella sabía que tanto sus padres, como los de él, se verían beneficiados con ese matrimonio.

_«…Acepto.»_

_**"¿… recibes a este hombre como tu esposo, y prometes serle fiel en la alegría y la tristeza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?..."**_

Muchas veces creía que ella no era importante para sus padres, pero siempre pensó que en el fondo la querían. Que equivocada había estado. Con todo esto le demostraban que realmente ella no era importante, que solo era usada para la conveniencia de ambos.

Y ella, sin haberlo propuesto, les había ayudado a que todo eso se llevara a cabo.

_«A-Acepto.»_

_**"…Si hay alguien que tenga algún motivo para detener esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre…"**_

Pero todo eso ya no importaba. No había nada que ella, o alguien más, pudiera hacer para detener todo eso. Era demasiado tarde.

_**"…Lo que Dios a unido, que no lo separe el hombre…"**_

Dos motivos se los impedían a ambos.

_**"…Los declaro marido y mujer…"**_

Un contrato estipulado tiempo después de que naciera.

_**"…Puede besar a la novia…"**_

Y algo que para ella, a sus diecisiete años, era más importante…

_**"…Damas y caballeros, tengo el honor de presentarles…"**_

Ella se encontraba embarazada.

_**"…al señor y la señora Li."**_

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>_S_**era mejor que te grabes algo, a pesar de que esto nos una ahora, jamás te amaré y nunca serás importante para mi…»**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Explicaciones de la re-edición en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Cambios

**Disclaimer:** CCS y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen. Estos pertenecen a Clamp.

**...**

**Summary:** Por casualidades de la vida se llegan a conocer, tiempo después se reencuentran y se enteran que deben casarse, para después saber que algo antes de su matrimonio ya los unía…

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**- Un Destino Confuso -**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_Era una mañana lluviosa, parecía que el clima se había puesto de acuerdo con los ánimos que se vivían en ese momento en la sala de espera del Hospital de Tokyo._

_No había más de diez personas, y todas estaban ahí por la misma razón, por la misma persona._

_Lo único que se podía escuchar eran los constantes pasos de una chica de largo cabello negro. La joven no se podía mantener quieta, pues estaba muy preocupada… y la verdad, no era la única en ese estado._

_De un momento a otro la chica se detuvo, llamando así la atención de los demás, fue ahí cuando se percataron que uno de los médicos se acercaba a ellos y, según su expresión, no traía buenas noticias._

_Inmediatamente casi todos se acercaron al doctor temiendo algo malo, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar._

_Viendo que ninguno se armaba de valor para cuestionar al doctor, la peli-negra hizo la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de todos._

—_¿Cómo… —soltó un suspiro— cómo esta ella?_

_El médico los observo largamente, en especial a la única persona que se había quedado sentada en una de las bancas, para después responder._

_Al escuchar la respuesta, todos quedaron sorprendidos; sobre todo un joven —al que el doctor había observado antes— que se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y con los ojos fijos en la nada…_

"_Esto no puede estar pasando", era lo pensaba él en ese mismo momento._

_Él ya se sentía bastante culpable con lo que sucedía, para que viniera ese médico y lo hiciera sentir aun peor…_

_Es que… si pasaba lo que dijo que el médico… ¡No, no, no! ¡Eso no podía pasar! Él… él no lo soportaría… prefería cualquier cosa menos eso._

"_Esto no puede estar pasando", seguía pensado lo mismo, "Todo es mi culpa, debí evitar que ella supiera todo antes de tiempo…"._

_Entonces cubrió su rostro con sus manos, sintiendo como todo su ser se llenaba de impotencia._

_No quería perder a ninguno de los dos._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_En el mismo lugar, solo que en uno de los quirófanos, se encontraba una chica recostada en una camilla. Ella pensaba en todo lo que había sido su vida, en que como esta era una mentira casi en su totalidad._

_Pero en aquel momento, eso no le importaba._

_Ella había tomado una decisión en el instante en que llego a aquel lugar, así que por eso ya no le importaba aquello que la había hecho sufrir tanto en tan poco tiempo._

"_No importa que, no me arrepiento de lo que decidí", era lo que ella se repetía en su mente._

_Hubiera continuado con sus pensamientos, pero empezó a sentirse algo desorientada._

_Levemente lograba escuchar las voces de los doctores y enfermeras que se encontraban en la misma sala con ella, sólo cuando escuchó lo único que le importaba fue que se obligó a seguir consciente._

—_Ya viene —dijo uno de ellos._

_Sintió algo leve en su cuerpo y segundos después pudo oír lo que ella desde hace varios meses tanto anhelaba._

_El llanto de su bebé._

_Una enfermera se había acercado con él para que pudiera observarlo, su vista se volvió borrosa con tal sólo contemplarlo. Sonrió débilmente. Justo después de eso empezó a sentir como el aire se le iba y que sus ojos ya no lograron mantenerse abiertos. Lo último que consiguió distinguir fue como la enfermera rápidamente se alejaba con su bebé para infórmale al doctor lo que sucedía con ella._

_Pero ya no le importaba lo que fuera a suceder con ella, había logrado lo que quería… su bebé había alcanzado a nacer._

_Después de ahí, ya no supo nada…_

_Todo se había vuelto negro._**"**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

—**Capitulo 1: "Cambios."—**

**...**

* * *

><p><em>Meses antes...<em>

Esa misma mañana le había pedido de favor a Megumi que le dijera a su madre que quería hablar con ella antes de que se fuera; así que ahí se encontraba, observando su vestimenta como por décima vez, llevaba así ya varios minutos y sinceramente no estaba segura de si esa ropa era la indicada. No es que ella fuera una de esas chicas a las que sólo les interesaba su apariencia pero si iba a ver a su madre, y si realmente quería convencerla de lo que le diría, entonces tenía que vestir lo que su madre calificaba como "la ropa adecuada".

Soltó un suspiro mientras recordaba a su madre.

Para la prensa, Nadeshiko Kinomoto —ex-modelo y ahora una de las diseñadoras más influyente en el mundo de la moda— aparte de ser una mujer hermosa, era una persona dulce y amable. Pero para ella, su madre también podía ser una persona fría, a la que le importaba mucho la imagen que ella o su familia podía dar.

Pero a pesar de eso, ella la quería. Era su madre ante todo.

—¿Sakura, ya estas lista?— escuchó una voz muy conocida fuera de su puerta.

—Sí, sí… ya voy.

Se acercó con lentitud a la puerta de su habitación para después abrirla y encontrarse con una mujer, no mayor de 35 años, que poseía un cabello rojizo oscuro.

—Oh, te vez muy linda Sakura.

El comentario logró avergonzarla, provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un suave color rojizo. Pero lo que decía la mujer no era mentira, Sakura realmente se veía muy linda. La chica se encontraba usando un vestido verde, el cual era sencillo pero aun así muy bonito; su cabello el cual era de una tonalidad castaña clara, lo llevaba suelto, y siendo este lacio, le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda; sus brillantes y grandes ojos verdes, mostraban decisión y nerviosismo.

—Pero, vamos, vamos… sabes que a tu madre no le gusta mucho esperar, sobre todo ahora que se encuentra tan ocupada por su vuelo a Francia.

La castaña asintió para después seguir a la mujer, que aunque no vestía un uniforme, era parte del servicio doméstico.

La mujer por su parte se percató que la chica caminaba nerviosamente, no tenía la necesidad de preguntárselo para saberlo, ella la conocía desde que nació.

—¿Te sucede algo?

—No, bueno… —Sakura dudo por un momento— ¿tú crees que… tú crees que sea bueno intentar convencer a mi madre?

—Pues… yo creo que sí. Aparte, recuerda lo que dijo la señora Natsumi, no es bueno que sigas aquí prácticamente encerrada sin poder vivir realmente tu vida.

—Sé que la abuela tiene razón pero… ¿si no logro convencerla?

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras se detuvieron.

—Nada pierdes con intentarlo. Ten fe, mi niña —le acarició su cabello suavemente—. Bueno, hasta aquí te acompaño, recuerda que tengo que ir con tu abuela.

—Gracias, Megumi —le sonrió. Dio media vuelta y empezó a descender con lentitud.

"_Vamos Sakura, ten fe… todo saldrá bien"_ se decía a si misma cuando bajaba cada escalón.

Cuando por fin termino de bajar las escaleras se dirigió a lo que era el despacho de su padre, el cual en ocasiones su madre lo utilizaba como propio.

"_Respira, exhala… _—así lo hizo ella—_. Bien, llego la hora."_

Tocó tres veces la puerta.

—Adelante —fue lo que se escuchó detrás de la puerta, la dulce y fina voz de una mujer.

Al entrar vio a su madre, tan fina y hermosa como siempre, con el largo cabello negro y con aquel par de ojos verdes —los cuales ella había heredado— que ahora la miraban atentamente. Tomó asiento frente a ella y la miro con algo de nerviosismo.

—¿Se te ofrece algo Sakura? ¿Para que querías hablar conmigo con tanta urgencia? —cuestionó la mujer— Sabes que tengo un vuelo en la noche y aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Así que te pido que me digas rápido lo que quieres.

La mirada un tanto fría que su madre le mando, le hizo querer irse de allí. Pero no lo haría, le había prometido a su abuela que lo intentaría y no se iría de ahí hasta hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por conseguirlo, aparte ella también lo deseaba.

—Bueno, yo… mamá, yo quería pedirle algo.

Nadeshiko arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres pedirme?

Sakura suspiró, había llegado el momento. Levantó su mirada verde para así encontrarse con otra igual y con toda la determinación que logró juntar, pronunció las siguientes palabras:

—Quiero asistir a una preparatoria.

**…**

Bajó de su auto, tenía prisa, debía llegar al departamento de su primo. Tenía _algunas noticias _y, según Meiling, él era la persona más indicada para decírselo. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta ni siquiera se molesto en tocar, utilizo la copia de la llave que tenía y entró al amplio departamento.

Al primer lugar al que se dirigió fue a la cocina, esperaba encontrar ahí a su primo, pero encontró todo lo contrario.

Era obvio que su primo no iba a ser aquella chica, que como única prenda de vestir era una camiseta —la cual reconocía como propiedad de su primo— que le quedaba algo grande.

Él tosió un poco, llamando así la atención de la muchacha; ella volteó y se sonrojó (todo gracias a que lo reconoció y que además recordó cómo se encontraba vestida). Él no pudo evitar una mueca al también reconocerla, una vez más, Syaoran tendría problemas con Meiling. Suspiró, se encargaría de eso después.

—¿En dónde está él? —preguntó rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

La chica balbuceo unas cosas antes de aclararse la garganta y poder hablar.

—Ahí… —contesto, señalando una habitación que estaba hasta el fondo.

—Gracias, Matsumoto.

Iba a avanzar hacia aquella habitación, pero ésta se abrió dejando ver a otro joven, que se confundió al verlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Eriol?

—Vengo a hablar contigo.

—Está bien —miro a la chica que en silencio los observaba—. Akane, ve a cambiarte, en unos momentos voy a para allá.

La muchacha de cabellos negros asintió y se marchó rápidamente para dejar a aquellos chicos solos.

Cuando ingreso a aquel cuarto busco inmediatamente su ropa, aun no creía lo que había hecho. Ella… ella se había _acostado_ con Syaoran Li, el chico más popular de Seijo. Pero estaba totalmente consiente de que no debía hacerse esperanzas de ningún tipo respecto a que Syaoran volviera a buscarla, ya que Li y su primo, Eriol Hiragizawa, tenía la misma costumbre de andar jugando con las mujeres. Sólo que el primero era peor que el segundo.

Syaoran era un joven con rebeldes cabellos castaños oscuros, en cambio Eriol lo tenía negro, algo desordenados pero no tanto como Li. Los ojos de Hiragizawa eran azules como el zafiro, cubiertos con unos finos lentes; por otro lado, los de Li eran color ámbar. Ambos altos. Ambos apuestos. Ambos hijos de importantes familias. Ambos herederos de grandes fortunas. _Ambos unos completos mujeriegos_.

Se sentó sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que cubría su rostro con ambas manos, sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco. Meiling iba a matarla.

De regreso a la cocina, Syaoran se encontraba impaciente con saber que quería Eriol ahí; aunque en parte le agradecía su presencia, así le encargaría que le dijera a Matsumoto lo mismo que a las demás, él tenía que salir y no contaba con el tiempo para deshacerse de la chica.

Él ya estaba arreglado, así que no tenía la necesidad de ir a su habitación a cambiarse.

—¿A qué viniste? —al fin se dignó a preguntar.

Eriol suspiró.

—Antes de venir aquí pase a ver a Meiling —empezó a decir—, ella me contó algo y me pidió que te lo dijera.

Li arqueó una ceja, solo esperaba que no fuera una estupidez de su prima lo que Eriol viniera a decirle.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Tus padres llamaron…

Syaoran rodó sus ojos y bufó, ¿ahora qué rayos querían sus padres? Pero ya no pudo preguntar nada, Eriol le había ganado al hablar:

—Ellos quieren que viajes a Hong Kong.

_Mierda_.

Esa no era la manera en la que quería iniciar su día.

**…**

Sakura continuaba sentada dentro de la oficina, Nadeshiko había recibido una llamada de su estudio justo en el momento en el que le iba a preguntar a su hija las razones de tal petición. La peli-negra tenía que retirarse a su trabajo para atender un asunto importante por lo cual salió del despacho dejando ahí a Sakura, no sin antes decirle que terminarían de hablar antes de que tomara su vuelo a Francia.

La castaña tenía la mirada perdida, recordando el motivo por el cual había hecho tal pedido ante su madre.

Todo comenzó cuando tenía diez años, en ese entonces empezó a percatarse que no contaba con mucha libertad y que su estilo de vida no era como los otros niños de su misma edad. Sí, lograba salir de la mansión en la que vivía, pero la mayoría del tiempo sólo era cuando acompañaba a su madre a algún evento.

Fue en ellos donde se dio cuenta de su realidad pues cuando veía a las hijas de otras mujeres, inocentemente les preguntaba que cómo era sus vidas. A esto, lo que ellas les respondían era que iban al colegio, salían al parque o a distintos lugares, y que tenían muchos amigos.

¿Qué era lo que ella contestaba cuando le regresaban la pregunta?

Simple: Nada.

Como no acostumbraba a mentir –gracias a su abuela y a Megumi–, prefería callar, mirar al piso y morder su labio inferior mientras, mentalmente, se preguntaba por qué su vida no era igual a la de esas niñas. Cuando le exigían una respuesta, a ella no le quedaba otra que contestar con la verdad: que no salía de su casa, a menos no sola, y que lo que hacía era recibir distintos tipos de clases la mayoría del tiempo. Entonces las hijas de las conocidas de su madre la miraban (con burla, lastima e incluso indiferencia) y se alejan de ella mientras decían lo rara que era. Jamás logro relacionarse con ellas y, para una niña de su edad, le dolían las cosas que solían decirle.

Cansada de eso, le pidió a su madre que ya no la llevara a esas reuniones.

Y así el tiempo pasó, Sakura creció entre las paredes de aquella gran, pero solitaria, mansión. Su única compañía había sido su abuela y Megumi, junto con algunos otros empleados; sus padres realmente no contaban mucho, pues pasaban la mayoría del tiempo fuera.

Llevaba un par de meses pensando en la misma idea y decidió que a una semana de su cumpleaños número diecisiete, había llegado el momento de pedir una oportunidad que deseaba demasiado: asistir a una preparatoria.

Estaba cansada de ese encierro en el que vivía, el cual la había convertido en una persona tímida. Anhelaba poder tener una juventud más normal. Era cierto que en ocasiones acompañaba a Megumi a unos encargos, pero eso no le era suficiente. Ella quería ser más libre, tener amigas, salir, divertirse. Más que nada deseaba alejarse de esa soledad.

Lo había consultado con su abuela y Megumi pues pensaba que lo que quería era algo egoísta de su parte, pero ellas le hicieron ver que no era así, que tenía todo el derecho a pedir lo quería.

Pues lo que ella en verdad quería, por primera vez en casi diecisiete años de vida, era ser una chica más normal.

Suspiró y se levantó del asiento para ir a buscar a Megumi.

Nada malo podría salir de su pequeño deseo, ¿verdad?

**…**

_«Quieren que viajes a Hong Kong»_

Eran las palabras que repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

En cuanto Eriol se lo dijo ni siquiera se esperó a que le explicara el por qué, simplemente salió de su departamento, bajó corriendo las escaleras y caminó hacia el estacionamiento del edificio para recoger su auto, así se dirigiría con la única persona que le podría explicar toda aquella estupidez: su prima, Meiling Li.

Ya iba en la mitad del camino cuando se empezó a escuchar una melodía que provenía de su celular, era una llamada. Él no se molestó en ver quién era, simplemente contestó.

—Habla Li.

—_¡Syaoran! _—se escuchó un fuerte grito, haciéndole saber de inmediato quien le llamaba—_. ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? Tengo alrededor de media hora esperándote…_

—Himeko… —le llamo para ver si así la chica se callaba.

Pero eso no sucedió.

—…_sé que me dijiste que al fin la inocentona esa de Matsumoto se te insinuó…_

—Himeko…

—…_y que por fin te ibas a acostar con ella o lo que sea…_

—Himeko…

—…_¡Pero eso no te da ningún derecho de dejarme a mí plantada! ¿Me escuchaste?_

—Hasta que te callas —fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto la chica guardo silencio.

—_¡No me hables así! Me debes una disculpa…_

—Perdón por dejarte ahí esperando —dijo con fastidio—, pero las cosas con Matsumoto se… alargaron un poco.

Escuchó como la chica emitía una risita.

—_¿Con que se alargaron? Entonces la chica sí sirve para eso _—comentó maliciosamente.

—Eso no te importa. Lo que debería importante es saber que no voy a poder ir contigo.

—_¿Por qué?_ —volvió a gritar—_._ _Vamos, explícate._

Syaoran suspiro. Él no era una persona que explicara sus cosas con tanta facilidad, sobre todo si era con una chica. Pero la chica en este caso era Himeko Sayuki, y si lo que deseaba era callar sus potentes gritos, lo mejor era decirle lo que ella quisiera saber. Además, esto si calificaba en las cosas que podía contarle a ella.

—Voy hacia la Mansión Li, tengo que hablar con Meiling.

—_¿Con tu prima? ¿Y para qué?_

—Mis padres llamaron, quieren que viaje a Hong Kong. Algo me dice que ella debe saber por qué y me encargaré de averiguarlo.

La rubia bufó.

—_Definitivamente tu prima debe de saber algo._

—¿Por qué lo dices?

La escuchó reírse un poco.

—_Es obvio. Mira: Si tu prima no supiera algo –lo cual dudo–, ella misma hubiera ido a decírtelo; de lo contrario no irías a buscarla. Pero no, conociéndola, le debió haber pedido Hiragizawa que fuera a darte la noticia… ¿o me equivoco?_

—No, no te equivocas —contestó entre dientes.

—_En fin, ¿vendrás por mí, verdad?_ —preguntó la chica—_. Espero que no estés planeando ni la mínima idea de dejarme aquí. _

Syaoran suspiró mentalmente. Ahora tendría que recoger a la rubia en el café donde se había quedado de ver con ella, el cual estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, y, por lo tanto, retrasar el momento de cuestionarle algo a su prima. La decisión la tomó ya que le dolía un poco la cabeza, y no quería que empeorada con las tremendos gritos que daba esa chica si se llegaba a negar.

¿Por qué aguantaba tanto a Himeko, y accedía a casi todo lo que ella pedía?

No estaba enamorado de ella, ni nada por el estilo. Él y esa chica, por decirlo de alguna manera, eran amigos, y se llevaban bastante bien durante el sexo. Pero más allá de ahí, no eran nada.

Conoció a Himeko el mismo día que había llegado a Japón, él tenía dieciséis en ese entonces. La chica se le había insinuado sin pudor alguno, y él no lo pensó dos veces… Lo aceptó, se acostó con ella y después ahí, con el tiempo, con más chicas; así se volvió que chico que era en la actualidad. Él jamás se volvía a involucrar con alguna de las chicas con las que había tenido relaciones. Pero con Himeko era una excepción, aquella muchacha siempre conseguía a volver a tener algo con él, así que con el tiempo, y con las sesiones de sexo que compartieron, empezaron a tener una "amistad".

Himeko era atractiva, bonita, inteligente, y estaba bien proporcionada, él lo sabía muy bien… pero de niña dulce, inocente e ingenua no tenía nada… mucho menos de estúpida, eso todos lo sabían. Himeko también era una chica con poca paciencia, muy gritona, pero muy buena a la hora de seducir chicos.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que la rubia poseía una gran popularidad con los chicos, pero la mayoría de las chicas la odiaban. Todo gracias a como era ella: Salía con un chico, se acostaba con él y después lo dejaba; varias veces, Himeko se interfería en relaciones sin importarle que estas terminaran. Algunos la volvían a buscar, pero en muy pocas ocasiones la chica aceptaba a tener algo que ver con alguno de ellos.

A su primo Eriol no le agradaba, cosa que no entendía, pues ambos –Eriol y Himeko– hacían exactamente lo mismo con sus "parejas"; y mucho menos a Meiling, de ella si lo llegaba a entender. El sentimiento era mutuo, Himeko tampoco les tenía simpatía a ellos.

Y ahora que recordaba a su prima piso el acelerador, tenía que llegar pronto a la Mansión Li.

Meiling le tenía que dar alguna explicación.

**…**

En ese mismo momento, Meiling Li se encontraba dando vueltas en el vestíbulo de la Mansión Li de Japón. La chica de largo cabello negro estaba nerviosa, no sabía si había hecho bien en mandar a Eriol como palomita mensajera al departamento de su primo, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido decirle ella al mismo Syaoran la noticia.

"_Si viene, con lo impulsivo que es en ocasiones, ¿qué rayos le voy a decir?"_

—Señorita Meiling —escucho que la llamaban—, lo mejor será que se tranquilice, lo más probable es que el joven Syaoran venga en camino — decía un hombre alto, de edad ya algo avanzada.

Meiling detuvo su andar y se volteó para ver a aquel hombre.

—Lo sé, Wei —dijo nerviosa—, y eso es justo lo que temo.

El mayordomo la vio confundido, provocando un suspiro en la chica.

—Yo… cuando fui a Hong Kong para visitar a mi madre escuché algo —empezó a decir ella, sabía que Wei era de confianza—. Yo venía de mi habitación y cuando pasé por la de mi madre, logré darme cuenta de que hablaba con tía Ieran; mi intención no era quedarme a escuchar, pero cuando oí el nombre de Xiao Lang no pude evitarlo…

**"**_Meiling se encontraba caminando rápidamente, se iba maldiciendo a cada paso que daba por ser tan olvidadiza y haber dejado olvidado su celular en su habitación. Ahora, gracias a eso, ella y Feimei se retrasarían en ir de compras, lo bueno fue su retraso no había sido demasiado._

_Estaba a punto de llegar al final del pasillo, cuando paso por la habitación de su madre y algo que ella dijo le llamo la atención:_

—…_y si no lo quiere, ¿obligaras a Xiao Lang?_

"_¿Obligar a Xiao, a qué?", se preguntó extrañada la peli-negra._

_Decidió acercarse un poco más a la puerta, así escucharía mejor._

—_Confiare en que Xiao Lang no se niegue —era la voz de su tía Ieran—, nosotros le habíamos dejado en claro que si él no encontraba a alguien digna para el Clan Li entonces su padre o yo lo comprometeríamos con alguien._

_Meiling en ese momento estaba sorprendida, ¡su tía había dicho que su primo estaba comprometido!_

—_Pero Hien y tú comprometieron a Xiao Lang tiempo desde de que cumplió su primer año de edad —volvió a hablar su madre, causando más sorpresa en Meiling—, ¿acaso nunca planeaban decírselo? ¿Qué pasaría si Xiao Lang en estas fechas aún continuara con aquella chica, o si tuviera alguna otra novia?_

—_La chica hubiera sido evaluada y de no haber pasado la prueba, entonces no tendría ningún futuro con mi hijo; en caso de que la aceptaran, Xiao Lang podría casarse con ella y ya no tendría obligación de contraer matrimonio con la chica que su padre y yo escogimos hace diecisiete años —contesto Ieran Li, para después mirar a la mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules frente a ella—. ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto Mei-Yin?_

—_Por nada en especial —contesto Mei-Yin—, y aquella chica, ¿es apta para ser la esposa del heredero del Clan Li?_

—_Por supuesto, los padres de ella prometieron que la chica estaría a la altura en la que se necesitaba para ser aprobada por el consejo. Aparte de que a ellos les conviene mucho este matrimonio._

_Mei-Yin suspiró._

—_Ieran, ¿qué pasara si aquella niña se niega a casarse con Xiao Lang?_

—_Presiento que la madre la convencerá —respondió confiada y seria._

_Por unos instantes, Mei-Yin observo con detenimiento a su cuñada. Ieran se veía confiada, y muy decidida en que ese matrimonio se cumpliría; ahí ella lo supo, Ieran debía tener otra razón más para querer todo eso…_

—_¿Hay otra razón para que quieras que este matrimonio se cumpla, verdad? —pregunto directamente._

_Ieran no se sorprendió de la astucia de Mei-Yin, todo lo contrario, ya se esperaba esa pregunta por parte de ella._

—_Sí, pero es algo que no puedo decirte._

_Afuera de la habitación se encontraba una Meiling demasiado aturdida, se acababa de enterar de algo que realmente no se esperaba… ¡Xiao Lang estaba comprometido! No quería ni siquiera imaginar la reacción de su primo cuando supiera sobre esa noticia. Pero lo más importante era, ¿quién sería la chica que está comprometida con su prima?, ¿ella estaría consiente de su futuro? _

_La constante vibración de su celular la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, lo checó y pudo ver que era un mensaje de su prima Feimei, le decía que se diera prisa o si no se les haría más tarde. Guardando el celular en su bolsa empezó a alejarse de aquella habitación, con solo una incógnita en la cabeza: ¿Cuándo le diría su tía a Xiao Lang sobre su compromiso?_**"**

—Así que usted ya sabía sobre el compromiso del joven Syaoran —le dijo Wei.

Meiling lo miro sorprendida.

—¿Tú… tú ya lo sabías Wei? —pregunto recibiendo como respuesta un leve asentimiento —. ¡¿Por qué no me lo…!

No pudo terminar su pregunta, se vio interrumpida por su celular, tenía una llamada de Eriol.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa Eriol? —pregunto mientras veía como Wei daba una pequeña reverencia y se retiraba.

—_Meiling, estoy seguro que Syaoran se dirige para allá… hace unos momentos le dije que tiene que ir a Hong Kong._

—¡Oh, diablos! —susurró—. Eriol, ¿podrías venir para acá?

—_Claro_ —aceptó el joven—_, a mí también me gustaría saber para qué quieren en Hong Kong a Syaoran, sobre todo cuando falta una semana para que inicie el próximo semestre en el instituto._

—Y-Yo… ¡yo jamás dije que sabía la razón! Sólo quiero que vengas para que me ayudes a controlar al impulsivo de mi primo.

Escuchó una pequeña risa de parte de Eriol.

—_Mi querida Meiling, no me quieras engañar. Es obvio que lo sabes._

"_Maldita sea Hiragizawa y su percepción"_, pensó Meiling.

—_Bueno _—volvió a hablar Eriol—_, solamente deja me encargo de algo y estaré allí en menos de media hora._

—¿De _algo_? —pregunto extrañada, aunque en el fondo algo le decía que ya sabía a lo que se refería Eriol.

—_Digamos que nuestro querido primo ya tenía compañía antes de que yo llegara._

De los labios de Meiling salió un especie de gruñido, ¿acaso su primo nunca cambiaría?

—¿Ahora de quien se trata? —pregunto con fastidio.

—_¿Deberás quieres saberlo? _—respondió con otra pregunta. A cambio recibió un _'aja, claro'_ por parte de la pelinegra—_ De Akane Matsumoto._

Los rojizos ojos de Meiling se abrieron abruptamente.

—¡¿DE AKANE! —gritó—. ¡Pásamela en este instante Hiragizawa! —ordenó después de su grito.

Tardaron varios segundos antes de que la voz de chica se empezara a escuchar.

—_¿Meiling?_ —pregunto en un débil susurro.

—Dame una razón —murmuro—, ¡Dame una maldita buena razón para justificar la estupidez que cometiste, Akane! ¡Te advertí mil veces que jamás creyeras en las estupideces del imbécil de mi primo y, al parecer, no quisiste escucharme! —hizo una pequeña pausa para poder tomar un poco aire—. Estarás consciente de que acabas de cometer la mayor idiotez de tu vida, ¿verdad?

Meiling sabía que no debía gritarle así a ella, que con quien debería desquitar su reciente enojo era con otra persona, pero Akane era parte de sus amigas y no podía tolerar el hecho que ahora fuera a formar parte de la larga lista de las chicas que habían _estado_ con su primo. Porque si, podría quererlo mucho a él, pero no podía ignorar que su primo solo jugara con las mujeres, de que solo las quisiera para una noche, de que no les tomara importancia… y todo gracias a alguien que realmente no valía la pena.

—_M-Meiling…_

Escuchar la voz entrecortada de la chica la hizo reaccionar un poco, pero aún continuaba enojada.

—Perdóname, Akane —soltó un suspiro—, no quería hablarte así —volvió a suspirar—. ¿Sabes? Lo mejor será que vayas a la casa de Tomoyo, yo estaré en una o dos horas ahí, ¿está bien? —escuchó un pequeño _'si'_ de parte de la chica—. Ahora, hazme el favor de pasarme a Hiragizawa.

—_Dime Meiling _—después de unos segundos, se logró apreciar nuevamente la voz de Eriol.

—Escúchame muy bien —su voz era una combinación de enojo y amenaza—: Necesito que lleves a Akane a la casa de Tomoyo Daidouji y que después te vengas para acá, ¿entendiste?

Eriol sabía que Meiling se encontraba enojada, así que por eso accedió a lo que le había pedido, pero eso no evito de que pudiera mofarse un poco de ella.

—_Sus deseos son ordenes, jefa._

La peli-negra gruñó un poco y colgó el teléfono sin despedirse.

Pensando en que tenía que relajarse un poco, Meiling se encaminó a la gran cocina de aquella mansión. Tal vez allí encontraría a Wei, así le pediría un té y se quedaría en ese lugar a esperar a su primo. Sabía que Xiao Lang se encontraba en su derecho de preguntarle y, si él quería, reclamarle algunas cosas.

Pero ella también le reclamaría unas cuantas a él.

**…**

Eriol rió un poco al darse cuenta que Meiling había colgado sin siquiera despedirse. No le sorprendía de ella, sobre todo si su humor no era el mejor de todos.

Soltó un suspiro. Ahora él tendría que ir a dejar a la chica. No le molestaba el tener que llevarla, el problema era el lugar: la Mansión Daidouji. Lo más seguro es que vería a Tomoyo, y eso era algo que no quería.

Dio media vuelta y vio a la chica de cortos cabellos negros, ella se encontraba de pie y miraba a la nada.

Se le acercó lentamente y posó su mano en el hombro de ella, despertándola así de su letargo.

—Vamos —la chica lo miró confundida. Le sonrió—. Te llevare a casa de Daidouji.

—¡Pe-pero no es n-necesario! —exclamó un poco sonrojada.

—No te preocupes, por mí no hay problema —afirmó con una sonrisa —. Además, la Mansión Daidouji me queda de paso.

—E-Está bien —terminó aceptando la chica después de pensarlo unos segundos.

—Entonces, andando.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del apartamento para dirigirse así al estacionamiento, ahí recogerían el auto. Ya dentro del vehículo, Eriol decidió encender la radio, así el viaje seria menos silencioso y también para ver si la chica se distraía un poco, ella parecía muy perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Oye, Matsumoto —le llamo Eriol a la chica ya faltando poco para llegar. Akane volteó prestándole atención—, cuando nos pregunten que "quien es", di tu nombre. Estoy seguro que si digo el mío, no nos dejaran entrar.

A la chica eso le pareció extraño, pero decidió no preguntarle nada; eso era algo que no le incumbía. Simplemente asintió.

Eriol le sonrió en agradecimiento.

Solo pasaron dos minutos, cuando ya se encontraban en frente de la Mansión Daidouji. Eriol acercó lo suficiente su auto para quedar al lado del intercomunicador, ahí fue el momento en el que le hizo una seña a la chica para que se acercara y presionara el único botón que se encontraba en aquel aparato.

Fue cuando se escuchó la voz de una mujer:— ¿Si, puedo preguntarles que se les ofrece?

—Soy Akane Matsumoto, vengo a buscar a Tomoyo —dijo la de cabellos negros.

—Está bien, señorita Matsumoto, puede pasar. La señorita Daidouji ya había avisado que usted vendría.

Tanto Akane, como Eriol se extrañaron ante eso: ¿Tomoyo ya sabía que ellos irían allí?

La reja se abrió dejándolos pasar.

Dejando el auto estacionado frente a la entrada principal, Eriol y Akane entraron a la mansión, donde una chica del servicio los atendió.

—La señorita Tomoyo vendrá en algunos momentos, si gustan pueden esperar en el…

—No será necesario, gracias —le interrumpió Eriol antes de la chica terminara de hablar.

La chica asintió, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró dejando solos a ambos jóvenes.

No paso mucho tiempo para que de las escaleras empezara a bajar una chica muy bella de largos cabellos negros y de ojos color amatista.

Eriol observó como aquella chica se acerca a Matsumoto y lo ignoraba olímpicamente, algo que últimamente siempre pasaba. También veía como la amatista le preguntaba con su melodiosa voz a la de cabellos cortos que cómo se encontraba, que Meiling le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que ella iría a su casa y que si quería podían ir a su habitación para estar más cómodas.

Esa fue la señal de Eriol para saber que tenía que irse de ese lugar.

—Bueno —empezó a hablar él, ocasionando que ambas chicas voltearan a verlo: Una confundida; y la otra sin mostrar algún sentimiento, solo indiferencia, como siempre que lo veía a él—, le mejor será que me retire. Las veré en cuanto inicien las clases.

Y se marchó sin dejar que alguna de las dos se despidiera.

…

Nerviosa, Meiling Li estaba nerviosa.

Impaciente, como pocas veces en su vida, Eriol Hiragizawa se encontraba impaciente.

Y la razón se debía a una sola persona: Syaoran Li.

Meiling estaba nerviosa porque era posible que él llegada en cualquier momento y le empezara a cuestionar lo que ella sabía, además estaba el asunto de Akane y ella detestaba estar enojada con su primo, y Eriol estaba impaciente ya que si Syaoran no llegaba, entonces Meiling no diría nada de lo que estaba enterada.

Ambos se encontraban en el salón, Eriol había llegado hace alrededor de quince minutos y él se preguntaba por qué Syaoran se tardaba tanto si su departamento no estaba muy alejado de la mansión, la verdad era que Syaoran debía de haber llegado antes, mucho antes que él; Meiling pensaba que Syaoran podía tardarse lo que quisiera, por ella no había problema.

Lo malo fue que lo que ella quería no había pasado: Syaoran iba entrando justo en ese momento, y nada más y nada menos que acompañado de la rubia-perra-oxigenada (sobrenombre cortesía de Meiling) de Himeko Sayuki.

Los dos peli-negros embozaron una mueca.

La rubia ignoro el gesto de ambos y se dedicó en observar en ver lo que fuera a suceder ahí.

Por su parte, el castaño miro directamente a su prima, como ordenándole con la mirada que le dijera de una vez por todas todo lo que ella sabía.

—Tú sabes algo, ¿verdad? —Syaoran se dirigió a su prima—. Si es así, tienes que explicarme el porqué. Tú más que nadie debe saber que detesto ir a Hong Kong.

Meiling bajó la mirada al recordar porque su primo odiaba tanto la idea de ir a su tierra natal pero inmediatamente la levantó para observarlo con reproche.

—¡No! Tú eres el que me va a tener que explicar a mi lo que sucedió con Akane. ¿Cómo pudiste?

Syaoran miro a Eriol de soslayo y el peli-negro se encogió de hombros.

—Se iba a enterar de cualquier forma.

—Calla, Hiragizawa —le ordenó Meiling—, y tú —señaló al castaño—, respóndeme. Te lo dije, Syaoran… No: ¡Te lo pedí! Que nunca te metieras con una de mis amigas.

—Meiling —suspiró Syaoran al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada.

—Bueno —habló Himeko—, no es como si Matsumoto haya sido obligada. No es tan inocente como uno cree —terminó de hablar con un tono dramático.

La peli-negra la fulminó con la mirada y estaba a punto de avanzar hacia ella sino hubiera sido por Eriol, quien la agarró raídamente del brazo.

—No le hagas caso, de su boca sólo salen estupideces.

—Me ofendes, Eriol —dijo la rubia con un falso gesto de indignación.

—Ya basta Himeko —volvió hablar Syaoran—, y Meiling, lo siento por lo de Akane pero Himeko tiene razón, yo no la obligue y además, yo no lo provoque. Háblalo con ella para que te explique cómo fue que sucedió.

Eriol, quien ya la había soltado del brazo, ahora colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Meiling.

—Syaoran tiene razón, Mei. Habla primero con Matsumoto para saber cómo fue todo, ante todo eres su amiga y ella te dirá la verdad.

Meiling bufó pero asintió con la cabeza, primero hablaría con Akane y después, en el caso de que su primo mintiera, lo golpearía donde más le duele.

—Bueno, ahora necesito que me digas lo que sabes. Sabes que sólo iría a Hong Kong si fuera algo importante.

—Yo no sé si ellos te lo dirán ahora que vayas, pero lo más seguro es que sea para informarte sobre eso. Tú… ¿estás seguro que quieres saberlo? —le preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Syaoran asintió, fue entonces cuando Meiling soltó un suspiro y después pronunció algunas palabras, que a pesar de sonar como murmullos, logró que una rubia, un peli-negro y, sobre todo, un castaño, se sorprendieran completamente.

—Tus padres, Syaoran… tus padres te comprometieron. Ellos te obligaran a casarte con una desconocida.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> ¡Hola! Quizá alguien recuerde esta historia, si no es así me gustaría decirles que hace como unos tres años la publiqué por primera vez aquí. En ese entonces tenía quince años, cuando la abandoné fue porque en ese entonces tenía problemas con la escuela (además de que perdí todos mis archivos), cuando los resolví ya me encontraba haciendo mi servicio social y el semestre posterior a ese me concentré en prepararme para mi examen de la universidad. Lo bueno es que pasé, ahora me encuentro a punto de terminar mi segundo semestre y pronto cumpliré diecinueve; a lo largo de ese tiempo me he dedicado a modificar esta historia y a escribir otras más.

Ahora, respecto a la historia: Si alguno de ustedes leyó la versión anterior, podrán darse cuenta que hay escenas muy similares y algunas cosas distintas. Decidí re-editarla y no continuarla de donde se quedó por la razón de que mi "yo" de quince años hacia las cosas muy deprisas respecto con algunos asuntos. Ahora quiero tratar de hacer las cosas un poco mejor. Sé que tengo otra historia pendiente pero por lo pronto la dejaré como _pendiente_ ya que me quiero dedicar a esta historia.

Si le quieren dar nuevamente una oportunidad a esta historia, se los agradeceré. Posiblemente tarde un poco en volver con el segundo capítulo pero apenas terminen mis exámenes finales estaré por aquí de nuevo.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡gracias!

Saludos y cuídense.


End file.
